1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, an ink pack set, and the like.
2. Related Art
Ink cartridges (liquid containers) used in an ink jet type printing apparatus are provided with a storage device in order to manage the total ink consumption (ink consumption) of ink that is consumed from the cartridge. In addition, in a method of filling ink in an ink tank, rather than in an ink cartridge, which is provided in a printing apparatus, ink consumption is managed by installing a memory unit including a storage device in the printing apparatus. The storage device stores information, for example, an ink color or total ink consumption. Data regarding the total ink consumption is transmitted from a printing apparatus main body to the storage device, and is written in a non-volatile memory or the like which is included in the storage device. However, there is a concern of an ink cartridge or a memory unit being installed at an erroneous position when a user installs the ink cartridge or the memory unit in the printing apparatus. When the ink cartridge or the memory unit is installed at the erroneous position, the printing apparatus cannot perform a correct printing process.
With respect to the problems, for example, JP A-2003-34040 discloses a technique for preventing an ink cartridge from being installed at an erroneous position by providing an erroneous insertion preventing protrusion in the ink cartridge.
However, the technique has a problem that as the number of types of ink cartridges to be used increases, the shape of the erroneous insertion preventing protrusion becomes complicated, which results in a difficulty in securing a region for forming the protrusion.